<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Hermione saw the effects of the war + 1 time she got to talk about it. by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636725">5 times Hermione saw the effects of the war + 1 time she got to talk about it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, Dean Thomas is worried for everyone, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs Therapy, Everyone has C-PTSD: The Musical, Gen, Hermione Granger: Detective, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No You Can't Change My Mind, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and so is Hermione, everyone's trying their best, ginny stealing food, i can and will always headcanon the weasley family as adhd, i might actually make a fic of ginny just stealing food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she's back at Hogwarts, Hermione notices things:</p><p>Cho Chang trembling at the slam of a door.</p><p>Luna Lovegood laying in the Hospital Wing.</p><p>Ginny Weasley stashing food when she thinks no-one's watching.</p><p>Seamus clinging to Dean like he might disappear if he doesn't</p><p>Neville giving orders like he's back in the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang &amp; Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan &amp; Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Hermione saw the effects of the war + 1 time she got to talk about it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone Has C-PTSD: The Fic</p><p>hermione granger is a literal detective</p><p>everyone needs therapy part 12919302183091280</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all around the school.</p><p> </p><p>The way everyone tensed whenever a teacher entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was blatantly obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it shocked Hermione to see the school so.. quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Not quiet in the sense of silence, quiet in the way that everyone seemed to have be in a constant state of defense.</p><p> </p><p>The first flinch she saw at Hogwarts, however, was from none other than Cho Chang.</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal day. The sun was shining and kids were hanging out outside. It made her heart ache for Ron, but Ron had moved on to bigger and better things (though, if you asked Hermione, going to school would have been more responsible, but whatever), and Harry as well. She missed lounging with them in the Common Room, berating them for having their homework overdue.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was walking with Cho Chang, and it was just the two girls alone, since only they both had Arithmacy in second period in their year.</p><p> </p><p>It was an awkward silence, and Cho seemed awed by her presence, which reminded Hermione forcefully of Colin Creevey.</p><p> </p><p>She forced the memories down and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>They passed a seemingly empty classroom, and were about to turn left when the door slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Cho flinched bodily, and started trembling. She ran out in the completely wrong direction.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, without a second thought, ran after her.</p><p> </p><p>She thought she had lost her when she caught the sound of muffled weeping.</p><p> </p><p>She turned the corner into another a Janitor’s Closet. It looked surprisingly like a muggle one. There, in the corner, was Cho Chang. When Hermione swung the door open, Cho flinched yet again and scooted away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Hermione said in a soft voice. “Cho, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cho was still tense, but she blinked and started to relax ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to miss Arithmacy, but fuck class. Cho was clearly having some sort of breakdown, and class was not going to stop Hermione from helping someone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” Hermione risked putting her hand on Cho’s knee. Cho shuddered but was okay with the contact nonetheless. “Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, with reassuring words all the way, Hermione got Cho standing.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw was still trembling, but she wiped her eyes and Hermione brought her to Arithmacy class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione passed the Hopsital Wing sometimes, just to watch Madame Pomfrey help people.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, she came over so often that Madam Pomfrey had set up a chair where Hermione could sit and just be there. More than once, she asked if Hermione wanted a Dreamless Sleep potion, but Hermione refused every time.</p><p> </p><p>This time, when she passed, she thought her heart might stop.</p><p> </p><p>There, laying in a bed, was Luna. She looked peaceful, and she was breathing, but Hermione didn’t register that. There was too much death this year. Hermione had lost so much. It couldn’t take Luna too.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed to Luna’s side, only for Madam Pomfrey to get in her way.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-” She demanded. “Luna is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Pomfrey finished. “She’s fine, Miss Granger. She requested me a Dreamless Sleep potion, and I let her sleep here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her expression softened. “I am far too used to seeing her and many others here, Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed quickly, but it eased as she saw Luna’s chest rise up, and down..</p><p> </p><p>“If only <em>you </em>would request me one, Miss Granger.” Said Miss Pomfrey regretfully. Hermione shrugged; she didn’t like the idea of artificially sleeping, even if they used it in the muggle world as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Humph.” Miss Pomfrey said in response, but allowed her to stay there until Luna had awoken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe you’re technically in <em>my</em> year.” Hermione said, half-teasing, half-impressed. “What OWLs did you get?”</p><p> </p><p>“As many as I needed.” Ginny replied, looking smug as she changed into her pyjamas (a lion onesie, which was really childish yet cute). Hermione knew why she was smug.</p><p> </p><p>She <em>hated</em> not knowing what her closest friends’ OWLs were. She knew Neville’s and Seamus’s, but not Ginny’s.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione responded by sticking her tongue out at her. Ginny blew a raspberry at her, then giggled. Hermione had to admit, it was good for everything to be normal again.</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione waited for sleep to get her (insomnia + trauma is a bitch), she noticed Ginny get up in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Ginny come over, and closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, before footsteps preceded her out. Hermione opened her eyes, staring at the spot where Ginny usually slept.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was hammering in her ribcage. What could Ginny be doing? Was she under the Imperius Curse? No, no.. she couldn’t be. She hadn’t been near any Death Eaters. But still..</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waited for Ginny, and in 30 minutes, Ginny came back with an armful of goods, and even more goods floating in front of her. Hermione got up discreetly while Ginny’s back was turned, and snuck up behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny was crouching, placing food in a compartment under her own bunk.</p><p> </p><p>“And just what,” Hermione said. Ginny flinched, a full-body flinch, and turned so quickly that Hermione should have been worried for her, wand in hand and aiming at Hermione. She did that in quick succession and in the blink of an eye. “do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s eyes flashed an array of emotions, eventually settling on fear. Hermione almost winced at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione-” She said, starting to tremble. “Here’s the deal. You don’t tell- <em>anyone</em>- about this, and I’ll give you-” She rummaged around in the compartment under her bunk, and out flashed the gold of Galleons, the silver of Sickles and the bronze of Knuts. “-five galleons, thirteen sickles and five Knuts.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked up at her, and Hermione realized with a jolt that there was genuine fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione softened. “I wasn’t going to- I just wanted to know what you were up to.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked down, her ears going red, the Weasley sign of embarassment. “Oh. Okay then.”</p><p>She walked backwards and settled down in her bunk. Hermione didn’t move, and Ginny relaxed. After a half-hour, Ginny fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and touched her back with her hand. Ginny shuddered in her sleep and curled further into herself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and rubbed her back. “What <em>hell</em> did you go through?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Everyone knew that Seamus and Dean were attached at the hip.</p><p> </p><p>It was a world-known (well, hogwarts-known) fact.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus always jotted in whenever Dean was around, and Dean seemed more than happy to have him around.</p><p> </p><p>One day, though, Dean was called out to Headmistress’s (McGonagall’s) office and Seamus couldn’t join.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus waited in the Common Room, in the Couples’ chair (used by all couples in Gryffindor). Hermione watched from a chair nearby how sad Seamus looked, and decided to do something about him.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over and sat on the chair next to him. Seamus briefly glanced over at her, but resumed his staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew it was slightly tactless and <em>very</em> Ron-like, what she did, but honestly it was kind of fun. She brought out her wand.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Accio Seamus’s Homework</em>!” She cried out. Seamus looked over at her, genuinely alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait-” Seamus said, getting up, but he wisely ducked when the massive amount of homework flew towards him. They all gathered neatly on a table, and Seamus gaped at it.</p><p> </p><p>“I was sure I didn’t have that much-”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to spend less time attached to Dean by the hip and more time studying.” She told him matter-of-factly. He looked torn. “I know you missed him during the year, but how would Dean feel if you failed all of your NEWTs?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus mumbled, “Bad.”</p><p>Hermione nodded at the pile of homework. Seamus grumbled under his breath, but picked it up and started working on it anyways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione found Neville in the Room of Requirement.</p><p> </p><p>Most of this year, she used the Room, not for safety or the threat of danger or expulsion, but for a more quiet area.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really expect Neville to be there.</p><p> </p><p>And Neville definitely expect her to be there, either.</p><p> </p><p>She had just walked in to see Neville leaning on a table, a bed discarded in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you’ve joined us, Luna. Maybe next time be on time, yeah?” He asked, not taking his eyes off a paper on the table. Hermione frowned, but stayed silent, wondering how this would play out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so, you and Ginny will go through <em>this</em> way-” He moved two chess pieces on the paper, a knight and a bishop. “-and Seamus will go the other way to cause a distraction if needed.” He moved a rook and moved it across in the opposite way. “and I’ll protect the younger students once they get here.” He put the King down in a place, and Hermione smiled to herself while Neville grimaced. “Maybe you and me should switch our rules, Luna-”</p><p>He finally looked up and his face was one of stunned disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waved awkwardly, not really knowing Neville as much as she’d liked to. He ran forward and put his hands on her arms, scanning her as if he believed she wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you- What are you <em>doing</em> here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, go to School?” She tried. “Look, what’s wrong? Why’re you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Harry? Is he trying his best? And where’s Ron? Ginny’s been worried sick, what happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly it clicked; Neville must think that he was still in the War.</p><p> </p><p>“Neville.” She said firmly. Neville winced and stepped back. “The War has ended. Harry won. Ginny and Harry are alright. We won.” She gently reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville blinked, then blinked again and shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He stepped back another pace, and he looked embarassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Hermione, it’s just-” He stopped, and breathed in, and out, until his breathing evened out. “sometimes it feels like it’s never over.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.” She couldn’t deny how many times she’d woken up, thinking about the Horcruxes, already mentally mapping out plans on where to go next, until she smelt the smell of bacon, and everything rushed back to her like a slap in the face. “Trust me, I do.”</p><p>Neville nodded and slunked off to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wondered if the war ever actually ended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Dean didn’t hang out much, didn’t even talk that much, even before the War.</p><p> </p><p>So it was a surprise when Dean walked up to her while she studied in the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally got Seamus off my back.” His eyes widened as he realized what he said, and he quickly went to correct it. “Wait- It’s not like I don’t like him, I mean <em>of course I do</em>, but he’s really clingy this year, and I just haven’t found any breathing space, but I love being with him because he’s-”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “It’s fine. I picked up on the clingyness. Hoped I wasn’t the only one.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed too. “Nah, Lav knows, and literally the whole of Gryffindor Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to her. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Do you see how tense people are? Seamus refuses to talk about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She’d been seeing that far too often. “I have. Ginny stashed food under her bunk, in case she wouldn’t have any later, and Neville- god, Neville- he was talking about distractions and shit in the Room of Requirement, thinking he’s still in the War.”</p><p>Dean nodded too. “I’ve seen how distant Seamus is. The whole school feels like it’s holding its breath, like something bad is gonna happen soon. I hate it. Will Hogwarts be the same again?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “Yes, but I don’t think this is going to go away. Never completely. I don’t think people are going ever going to be completely at ease in this castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean put his face through you his hands. “God, why can’t it just be normal again? Where we’d joke around and prank <em>Umbitch</em> and set off Fred and George’s fireworks and only have to worry about our NEWTs, and our future.”</p><p>“Technically, we were thinking about our future, but in a much different way.” She said, then added bitterly. “A utopia or dystopia. Everyone hoped for utopia, but dystopia seemed so much likely.”</p><p>Dean sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>From that day forth, they would occasionally have ramblings about how the school was different now, and always knew they could confide in each other as the only students who didn’t experience what the others had during the War.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually people would tell them personally, but for now, that day was far ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>